SONIC EL ERIZO Y EL PROCLAMADOR
by JmaxTM
Summary: La historia se basa en un Hombre golpeado por un crudo pasado y trata de arreglar su vida viajando al mundo de Sonic y sus amigos pero su papel ira cambiando drásticamente en lo que va trascurriendo la historia.
1. Chapter 1 Visita de un extraño

SONIC EL ERIZO Y LA VISITA DEL PROCLAMADOR

1 PARTE EL HOMBRE DEL GUANTE DE HIERRO

1 capitulo Visita de un extraño.

En un mundo muy lejano del de Sonic más bien para ser específicos en otra dimensión en un laboratorio oscuro se puede ver la figura de un hombre de alta edad con una bata de laboratorio leyendo datos y teorías sin descanso entre el papeleo se ven fotos de Sonic tomadas por cámaras de gente reporteros y demás personas el día que el gran erizo azul llego a la ciudad y lucho contra el monstruo reportes de avistamientos de Sonic y sus amigos, entrevistas del niño Christopher sobre el héroe azul todo estaba regado en la mesa, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del sujeto

¿?- Ya casi está todo listo solo faltan pocas cosas (se escucha una risa malévola mientras se logra ver un guante de hierro recostado en una parte del laboratorio)

Luego una explosión retumba no muy lejos del lugar y se acerca a una ventana para ver qué sucede ve humo y fuego a lo lejos y sonidos de metralletas y gritos de hombres, un soldado entra de repente en el laboratorio casi tumbando la puerta de madera.

Soldado- Señor los rebeldes ya están de vuelta.

¿?- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado del último ataque (pregunta con una voz cansada)

Soldado- Unos 30 días si mí me moría no falla señor.

¿?- Al parecer la poca paz que tuvimos se acabó ya recuperaron las fuerzas esos mal- (no termina la frase cerrando con fuerza la mandíbula y escupiendo al suelo) diles a todos que se preparen en la barricada 1 y en las torres de vigía los francos que no se duerman que preparen los tanques de gas no pasaran de la barricada 1 mientras yo aún respire tendrán que arrancarme mi viejo y arrugado pellejo de los huesos antes de tocar a mi gente (toma el guante de hierro se lo pone y un escudo pesado a duras penas logra levantarlo a la altura de su hombro) los malditos años no llegan solos (se ríe irónicamente).

Soldado- Señor aún puede cargar eso se siente en buenas condiciones si quiere podemos defender la barricada y usted puede quedarse atra-

¿?- Como te atreves a decir eso y que piensen que yo soy un cobarde que me protejo detrás de mis murallas como una rata sin salida? Nunca prefiero morir aplastado por mi escudo y cientos de esos mercenarios y violadores y granujas a morir sin pelear los antiguos espartanos tenían un dicho y era morir en el campo de batalla es el mejor honor de un guerrero, pásame mi arma y vamos soldado hay personas que proteger y desgraciados que matar.

Mientras tanto en frente de la muralla 1

Jefe Rebelde- ¡Denos todo lo que tengan de valor y prometemos no matarlos! (grita desde un parlante subido encima de un carro del ejercito) claro que no los mataremos sino los masacraremos jejeje (murmulla en voz baja mientras sonríe)

Soldado rebelde- jefe no olvide las mujeres lindas.

Jefe rebelde- uy casi se me olvida ¡También entréguenos a sus mujeres en especial las más bell-

¿?- Ya cállate miserable no te daré ni un mísero sentado y no tocaras el pelo de ninguna mujer aquí a sí que mejor toma tus carritos y armas que aquí no amenazas y asustas a nadie y devuélvete por donde viniste.

Jefe rebelde- Pero que tenemos si es ni más ni menos que el héroe caído del pueblo que se suponía que los protegería a todos no pudiste proteger más que la cuarta parte de tu ciudad y la abandonaste como la rata que eres debiste quemarte en tu laboratorio junto con el resto de tus ratas y experimentos.

¿?- Hay Marcus eres igual que tu hermano descerebrado por eso murió en mis manos por que no pudo darse cuenta de lo que tenía en frente y tu caerás igual si no te marchas ahora mismo.

Jefe rebelde- ok héroe nos marcharemos pero después de destruir tu patética fortaleza ¡catapultas!

¿?- ¿Qué demonios?

Salen de muy lejos rocas gigantes de fuego cayendo encima de las murallas y otras pasando por encima cayéndole algunos soldados las primeras tumbaron las torres de vigía.

Jefe rebelde- Ya no te vez tan fuerte héroe dime donde quedo tu valor y estrategias formidables?

Un tanque empieza a salir de entre las ruinas de un edificio y de un solo tiro tumba el portón de la muralla.

¿?- Es imposible de dónde sacaron un tanque con canon de penetración? Soldados formación de ataque no pueden pasar asesinos necesito que vallan y dejen inmovilizado ese tanque ahora! Escuderos al enfrente conmigo!

Los soldados más grandes con escudos blindados salen marchando junto a su líder bloqueando las balas que reciben y disparando por orificios que tenían apenas para sus ametralladoras y subfusiles, los asesinos como sombras empiecen a moverse rápidamente alrededor del tanque matando sin piedad a los soldados rebeldes que estaban cerca de este poniendo medias pegajosas con explosivos y haciendo que el tanque quede inmovilizado pero este dispara a los escuderos mandando a volar una parte de estos y despedazándolos a la vez, los asesinos logran entrar al tanque y matar a los conductores pero uno tenía una granada y explota dentro antes que tomen control del tanque.

Jefe rebelde- ¡Saquen la artillería pesada! ¡Que no quede nadie con vida quiero esa ciudad tomada antes del amanecer!

¿?- Ya me aburrió ese sujeto (empieza a mover una especie de reloj en la parte superior de su armadura blindada y se lanza gritando lo más rápido que puede arrastrando el escudo sacando chispas en su camino.

Los soldados rebeldes empiezan dispararle pero una especie de escudo de plasma lo protege de los primeros ataques antes de que se desvaneciera él logra llegar hasta donde ellos y con una especie de lanza cañón empieza a empalarlos y destrozarlos en miles de pedazos de un solo disparo del cañón, sus soldados rápidamente lo alcanza para defenderlo del resto de ataques enemigos logran llegar donde el jefe rebelde, suelta el escudo se abalanza sobre él lo toma del cuello con su guante de hierro.

¿?- ¿Pensaste que con un tanque de guerra me vencerías?

Jefe rebelde- ¡Qué demonios paso con las catapultas y los refuerzos!

¿?- Crees que soy tan idiota para tener a todos mis hombres en la fortaleza tenía escuadrones escondidos en partes de la ciudad seguro ya mataros a tus refuerzos y tus catapultas ahora son más que madera quemada.

Jefe rebelde- ¿Y tú crees que me vine al matadero conociéndote sin un plan B?

¿?- ¿Como?

Soldado- ¡Señor viene un ejército enorme por el otro lado de la fortaleza y vienen con 3 tanques!

¿?- Maldita sea mi suerte ¿no me dejaran un respiro? (toma la cabeza del jefe rebelde con su guante y la comprime sin piedad ni misericordia destrozándosela por completo y dejando caer el resto del cuerpo al suelo) todos los soldados que nos quedan ir al otro extremo manda una señal al resto de unidades que nos queden en los alrededores necesito proteger la ciudad central dentro de la fortaleza lo más posible.

Soldado- ¿Señor y usted que hará?

¿?- Terminar lo que mi padre no pudo…. (Dice mientras sube unas escaleras de emergencia y ve como un ejército inmenso viene hacia las murallas de la ciudad y el viento junto con cenizas le golpea el rostro y mueve la parte inferior de su bata con fuerza) Que dios se apiade de nosotros…

En el mundo de Sonic

Era una noche tranquila y el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas ni una sola nube se veía en el cielo era hermosa luego un resplandor cubrió el cielo parecía una estrella fugaz enorme se empezó acercar al planeta hasta chocar el suelo entre el humo de la explosión del choque se veía una figura con una sonrisa diabólica de oreja a oreja y una mirada fría y siniestra.

¿?- Lo eh logrado padre estarías orgulloso de mi?

No muy lejos del lugar se encontraba el Doctor Eggman con el ruido de las maquinas volviéndose locas anunciando la llegada del visitante lo despiertan a llegar a las maquinas ve algo que lo deja con una expresión de incógnita nunca había visto algo así en sus datos o de pronto le pareció familiar algo en los datos sin perder más tiempo se vistió rápidamente y se fue en una de sus naves al lugar de la explosión pero al llegar ya era tarde no había nada solo un cráter enorme antes de que se bajara de su nave sintió un llamado de emergencia en sus laboratorios impresionado de lo que estaba pasando no perdió tiempo y se devolvió lo más rápido que pudo al llegar a su base empezó a encontrar sus robots mutilados y destrozados en miles de partes otros estaban descuartizados sin misericordia ni piedad, al llegar a su laboratorio principal encuentra en la entrada a Bokkun en condiciones pésimas pero aun respirando y con sus pocas fuerzas le señala hacia la cabina de comando Eggman suelta a Bokkun y se dirige allí al llegar cae a sus pies Shadow el cual se para se limpia un poco de sangre de su boca y sonríe cambia su viste hacia arriba y ve una silueta de un sujeto parado en su cabina, de una estatura de 2 metros usando una gabardina blanca con capucha que llega hasta sus bostas no tiene mangas y su mano izquierda se be más grande de lo normal el resto no puede verlo bien por el reflejo de las luces y el fuego de la destrucción del lugar atrás del sujeto haciéndolo ver como una sombra siniestra.

Shadow- Pegas bien para ser Humano quien rayos eres?

¿?- Shadow me pareces patético para ser el experimento de la vida definitiva (cambia su mirada siniestra hacia Eggman) Eggman como has perdido el tiempo no as mejorado Shadow en nada al parecer creo que tu abuelo estaría muy defraudado de ti.

Eggman aterrorizado de lo que escucho quien podía ser ese sujeto y que sabía de él y su abuelo?

Shadow se lanza sin previo aviso gritando.

Shadow- No soy un experimento!

El sujeto le detiene el puño a Shadow tomándolo con un enorme guante de Hierro con gemas incrustadas le aprieta la mano fracturándosela, Shadow pega un grito de terrible dolor, Eggman al escuchar sufrir a Shadow se despabila y le grita al sujeto desconocido.

Eggman- Quien demonios eres!?

¿?- Soy aquel que viene a pedirte un pequeño favor Doctor Ivo Robotnik (se escucha una risa malévola en el eco del fuego en el laboratorio y se pierde en la noche)


	2. Chapter 2 PREPARANDO EL BANQUETE DE BIEN

SONIC EL ERIZO Y LA VISITA DEL PROCLAMADOR

Capítulo 2

PREPARANDO EL BANQUETE DE BIENVENIDA

Flashbacks.

-Madre madre mira mi dibujo- dijo ¿? Mostrando un dibujo de caricaturas.

-Está muy lindo hijo ten cuidado con el pincel mama lo necesita para trabajar- dijo Mama le soba la cabeza al niño con cariño.

Se nubla todo.

-¡Vamos dale tu puedes, derrótala!- dijo Aficionado.

-¿Wow es muy bueno cierto?- dijo otro Aficionado.

-Na es pura suerte, he visto mejores.- dijo Aficionado.

-Tómala hay tienes- dijo ¿? Golpeando con fuerza una máquina de video juegos y levantando los brazos como victorioso.

Se nubla todo.

-¡Quiero 150 lagartijas y ni una sola queja y el que no pueda hará 200 sin reproche empiecen!- grito el Sargento.

-¡Si señor!- Dijeron Soldados Respondiendo todos los soldados y empiezan el ejercicio.

-No me rendiré seré fuerte como sea- dijo ¿?

Se nubla todo.

-Todos se encuentran en este batallón la guerra esta implacable no entiendo por que los países tuvieron que empezar a pelear de nuevo no les bastó con la 2 guerra?- dijo Soldado.

-Algo no identificado se ha detectado en los radares de la Nasa los científicos están perplejos nunca se había visto cosa igual se está acercando rápido a la tierra- se escuchó en la radio se pierde la señal de la radio luego de unos segundos.

Aaaaahhhh! se escuchan unas explosiones de repente y gritos de soldados aterrorizados.

-¡Qué demonios es eso!- dijo ¿?

-Soldado muévase con el resto es retirada inevitable no sabemos que son esas cosas reúnase con los demás en la base al norte espere nuevas órdenes- grito el Sargento mientras sigue disparando a los seres extraños que aparecen de la jungla alrededor del campamento gritando y dando órdenes y madreando a todos.

-Qué demonios está pasando- dijo ¿? Pero le cierra el paso una especie de robot extraño que manda a bolar a la mitad del pelotón que iba con él y fija su mirada en él.

El robot empieza a cargar una especie de arma láser y está apuntando al soldado y dispara.

-¡!Aaaaahhhh!- Grita ¿? Antes de despertar del sueño.

Base de Dr. Eggman.

Un robot se acerca al sujeto extraño que empieza moverse y hacer sonidos de dolor y angustia el robot al hacer un ruido despierta al hombre, este sin perder un segundo le toma la cabeza al robot y se la exprime con su guante de hierro con una mirada de asesino y de odio puro, pero al darse cuenta de donde estaba retoma la conciencia.

-Ups lo siento no era contigo- dijo ¿? Soltando lo que queda del robot y cae al suelo.

-Dios no sé quién eres pero al parecer no has tenido una buena siesta- dijo Bokkun.

-¿Bokkun otra vez te mando a espiarme Eggman?- dijo ¿?

-Realmente no esta vez te vigile por mí mismo ah y el robot te iba decir que el desayuno ya está servido- dijo Bokkun.

-De acuerdo- dijo ¿? Mientras se levanta de la cama y se dirige a un pasillo largo y algo oscuro.

En el pasillo se encuentra con Shadow cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados recostado en el muro del pasillo, al pasar le hombre por enfrente de Shadow este hace un ruido de disgusto.

-Sé que no te caigo bien pero te acostumbraras a mi presencia con el tiempo créeme- dijo ¿? Mientras sigue caminando y pierde en la oscuridad del pasillo.

\- ….. Ni loco- dijo Shadow.

Laboratorio principal del Dr. Eggman.

Luego de pasar por la cocina y recoger su desayuno sigue caminando hasta llegar donde estaba el Dr. Eggman en su computadora principal en un sector del laboratorio bastante elevado.

-Valla es extraordinario la composición estoy muy contento con esta base de datos- dijo Dr. Eggman mientras mira un montón de datos en su computadora que se reflejan en sus lentes mientras sonríe y sigue oprimiendo las teclas a gran velocidad.

-Me alegro mucho que mi información te allá servido de gran utilidad Eggman- dijo ¿? Interrumpiéndole mientras comía un emparedado.

-Ya despertaste que bien tengo todo listo como me lo pediste- dijo Dr. Eggman bajando como un ascensor en su silla hasta llegar donde está el sujeto.

-Perfecto- dijo ¿? Termina de comerse el emparedado le pone el plato en las manos a Eggman y se limpia las migajas que le quedaron en las manos.

-Ahora tengo que darle una visita a la Dr. Akari- siguió ¿?

-¡!Que! Para que necesitas hablar con esa odiosa doctora no hay nada que ella no pueda hacer que no pueda lograrlo yo- dijo Dr. Eggman.

-Créame Dr. Eggman solo ella puede ayudarme en lo que necesito, pero no se preocupe le prometo que le cumpliré el trato que acordamos- dijo ¿?

En el Laboratorio de la Dr. Akari

Suena un timbre.

-Yo atenderé la puerta- dijo Pili.

-Ok hermana- dijo Mili.

-Buenas ¿quién es?- dijo Pili.

-Muy buenos días ¿se encuentra la Dr. Akari?- dijo ¿?

-Si un momento, doctora la necesita un sujeto extraño que le digo?- pregunto Pili.

-¿Que sujeto? espera un momento- dijo Dr. Akari luego la doctora enciende un monitor donde puede ver la cámara de seguridad de la puerta del laboratorio.

-Hola Dr. Akari me encantaría poder charlar con usted un momento si no está muy ocupada- dijo ¿? Sonríe enfrente de la cámara como todo un caballero.

-Pero quien es este sujeto- pregunto la Dr. Akari se detiene por un momento mirando el guante del hombre cuidadosamente y le llama mucho la atención.

-interesante muy interesante Pili déjalo pasar quiero conocer a este hombre- siguió la Dr. Akali.

-Como diga doctora- dijo Pili le abre la puerta al hombre.

-pase por favor- siguió Pili.

-Muchas gracias, valla me imaginaba que el laboratorio de la Dr. Akari seria enorme pero la verdad me ha sorprendido muy lindo debo decir- dijo ¿? Al ver el laboratorio tan bien limpio y cuidado y ordenado y con un buen olor muy diferente al del Dr. Eggman.

-Muchas gracias pero tus halagos y caballerosidad no son lo que te dejo entrar dime quien eres y que es lo que necesitas de mí?- pregunto la Dr. Akari.

-Como usted diga Doctora vengo de un lugar muy lejano como ya se podrá dar cuenta- dijo ¿? Mientras se quita la capucha y levanta su enorme guante apretándolo con fuerza enfrente de la cara de la doctora que queda estupefacta al ver al sujeto detenidamente y se da cuenta que no es nada como lo que había visto antes.

-Dr. Akari dígame usted cuanto sabe de ADN y del cuerpo de los seres vivos?- siguió ¿?

-Suficiente ¿porque la pregunta?- pregunto la Dr. Akari.

-Porque necesitare un pequeño favor de usted y le responderé todas las dudas que tenga y de mi guante que veo que le llama mucho la atención- dijo ¿?

-Veo que no eres un sujeto estúpido de acuerdo dime que es lo que necesitas?- pregunta la Dr. Akari al hombre mientras se acomoda las gafas en su rostro y pone una sonrisa pícara y lo invita sentarse en un comedor.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de la explosión.

-Los datos de mi computadora dicen que lo que sea que callo aquí no es de este mundo si no de otro- dijo Tails.

-¿Qué? ¿Otro alienígena?- pregunto Sonic.

-Puede ser pero necesito recabar más datos vamos a mi casa creo que podre saber bien que paso aquí- dijo Tails.

Sonic y Tails van a la casa de Tails luego de unas horas Tails logra reunir todos los datos.

-¡Ya tengo los datos-! Grito Tails muy duro alzando el brazo.

-Auch me asustaste ok dime que encontraste?- pregunto Sonic mientras se sobaba la espalda al caerse del sofá donde estaba durmiendo.

-Sea lo que sea viene de otra dimensión muy parecida que la de Christopher- dijo Tails.

-Christopher eso me trae muchos recuerdos- dijo Sonic mientras sonríe serrando los ojos y recordando muchas cosas.

-Pero los datos muestran algo más al parecer sea lo que sea a logrado modificar el tiempo y el espacio a su gusto, ¡es increíble!- dijo Tails.

Sonic al ver la cara de aterrado de Tails se empieza a preocupar y se acerca al computador para ver qué sucede pero lo único que ve en la pantalla es un montón de palabras diciendo Error y Desconocido.

-Es imposible sea lo que sea no es normal eso es seguro dijo Tails poniendo sus codos en la mesa del computador tratando de pensar y sus manos enfrente de su cara casi tapándole la boca y el reflejo del computador en sus ojos los cuales no parpadea ni un segundo pensando que podrá ser contra lo que se están enfrentando.


	3. Chapter 3 UN GOLPE MAS DURO Y REAL QUE L

Capítulo 3

UN GOLPE MAS DURO Y REAL QUE LA MISMA REALIDAD

Luego de una larga charla con la Dr. Akari el hombre se aleja de la ciudad, cada paso lo aleja de la ciudad pero lo acerca a sus recuerdos.

Flashback

El robot está apunto de disparar pero de repente algo le da en la cabeza y lo explota haciéndolo caer en pedazos.

-¡Hijo ven sígueme los demás sigan hacia los helicópteros al norte si quieren vivir muévanse!-

-Padre-

El muchacho queda estupefacto al ver a su padre con una lanzacohetes al hombro gritándoles a los soldados.

-¡Max!-

El muchacho se despabila y corre hacia su padre.

-Max tienes que ser rápido y astuto este enemigo no es como lo que hemos visto antes-

-¿Pero que nos está atacando?-

-extraterrestres, pero estos son diferentes al resto con los que ya nos hemos encontrado estos nos tendieron una trampa-

-¿Una trampa?-

De repente algo se cruza por su camino es uno de los alienígenas con una especie de armadura de color hierro con purpura su arma es una especie de arma de plasma. El ser extraño les apunta rápidamente, pero el padre de Max lo empuja hacia un lado y al mismo tiempo saca su revólver y empieza a dispararle a la cabeza al ser extraño pero un escudo absorbe las balas pero, lo deja algo aturdido.

-Hijo escúchame bien tienes que ir a los helicópteros que quedan cerca de aquí yo te daré tiempo y al resto de soldados me escuchas ve a la base 45 y busca los informes y datos que reuní en caso de emergencia y estúdialos todos espero poder estar contigo allí en unas horas-

Toma de la cabeza a Max y la acerca a la de él juntando sus frentes y con los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo hijo-

Enseguida saca dos revolver de láser y se lanza a donde estaban los seres extraños buscándolos, Max enseguida corre hacia donde los helicópteros sin mirar atrás y escuchando los gritos de su padre luchando atrás.

Fin del flashback

Sin darse cuenta Max estaba en una pradera muy lejos de la Ciudad caminando en línea recta, pero al darse cuenta de que ya estaba muy lejos se detiene una brisa fresca lo golpea como acordándole que está en el presente y vivo.

-padre las marcas y cicatrices son mi historia y los recuerdos del pasado mi tormento pero nada me detendrá a terminar tu trabajo y mi misión-

Aprieta el guante con mucha fuerza haciendo crujir las tuercas y mecanismos, luego gira el reloj en su pecho para aumentar su velocidad y sale corriendo sin previo aviso.

-Se acabaron las visitas y formalidades es hora de salir de las sombras-

Max corre hacia un bosque que no está muy lejos de él.

En el laboratorio del Dr. Eggman

El Dr. Eggman estaba durmiendo en su silla enfrente de su consola de mando cuando de repente un sonido lo despierta era una llamada éntrate al despertar la recibe de inmediato.

ya es hora-

-Perfecto estaba esperando tu llamada les avisare al resto que atacaremos, no sabrán que los golpeo-

Cuelga la llamada y empieza a oprimir botones en su consola.

-Shadow ya es hora vamos a darle una visita a nuestros amigos-

Se empieza abrir una compuerta y se ve un robot enorme muy parecido al de los recuerdos de Max.

-Ok Doctor pero no seguiré ordenes de ese sujeto no soy un perro ni un experimento de nadie-

Cerca de la casa de Tails

Sonic y knuckles se dirigían corriendo a la casa de Tails a gran velocidad.

-Sonic ¿estás seguro que Tails está en problemas?-

-Si me llamo hace un rato pero la llamada se cortó y pude escuchar una especie de sonido muy familiar, me pareció que era uno de los robots de Eggman-

-espero estés confundido y si no lo estas tendré que machacar unos cuantos robots hoy-

Al llegar a la casa de Tails la encuentran en llamas y destruida y un enorme robot y en una de las manos del robot se ve a Tails atrapado.

-Tails amigo ya te sacaremos de ahí aguanta-

-Sonic saca a Tails yo le romperé la mano al robot-

Pero antes que se abalancen hacia el robot una figura empieza a salir de entre las llamas.

-Lo siento amigos pero no permitiré que ayuden al pequeño Tails-

De repente por otro extremo del fuego aparece Shadow y le mete tremenda patada en la cara a Sonic separándolo de Knuckles.

-¡Sonic! ¿Estás bien? Ya te ayudo amigo-

-Yo que tu no me distraería de mi enemigo-

Knuckles se voltea y sin darse cuenta ya tenía a Max encima pero alcanza a dar un salto y alejarse un poco.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-

-Si eres tan fuerte ¿porque no me sacas la respuesta a golpes?-

Mientras Max alza su guante y aprieta el puño sonriéndole a Knuckles en la cara con una sonrisa de arrogancia y confianza, Shadow y Sonic tenían una pelea a alta velocidad detrás de Knuckles y este cambia su mirada hacia atrás de Max y ve como el robot enorme se traga a Tails mientras esta grita.

-¡Noooo Tails! Ya me canse los acabare a todos nadie se mete con mis amigos-

Knuckles se lanza furioso hacia Max con el puño en alto Max lo evade muy fácilmente y sin perder tiempo le responde con un ganchoso al estómago sacándole todo el aire a Knuckles y luego tomándolo de la cara con su guante y aplastándolo contra el suelo haciendo que se levante una cortina de humo y tiemble un poco el suelo, Sonic se percata de que su amigo está en problemas pero Shadow no deja de atacarlo una y otra vez, pero en un momento Shadow se aleja de Sonic y da un salto subiéndose al Robot enorme que estaba volando con unos propulsores en la espalda.

-Lo siento Sonic te has vuelto lento terminaremos nuestra pelea en otro momento-

Sonic mirando hacia cada lado girando su cabeza desesperado y confundido no sabe si correr y salvar a su amigo Tails o ayudar a Knuckles en un momento de meditación estaba a punto de correr hacia el robot, pero Knucles suelta un alarido de dolor y se gira inmediatamente donde el para ayudarle, al llegar era tarde el sujeto desconocido para el tenia alzado a Knuckles del brazo desmayado y su brazo se notaba que estaba roto.

-Quien eres y que le hiciste a mi amigo-

Max lanza a Knuckles como si fuera basura lejos de, el cayendo como una piedra al suelo, mientras Max se acerca un poco caminando a Sonic y acomodándose el guante, Sonic se alcanza a percatar que en el guante en el centro tiene incrustada una esmeralda caos, Max se detiene y se para rectamente cruzando los brazos esperando el ataque de Sonic.

-Sonic demuéstrame el héroe que eres porque hasta el momento no has hecho absolutamente nada para ayudar a tus amigos-

-No has respondido mi pregunta ¿quién eres?-

-Todos me pregunta lo mismo y sabes creo que es lo último que sale de sus bocas cuando se enfrentan a mí-

Sonic no pierde más tiempo se lanza a toda velocidad a Max pero este rápidamente gira el reloj en su pecho y la esmeralda en su guante empieza a brillar, antes de que Sonic logre golpearlo este desaparece y aparece repentinamente detrás de él y mientras todo se pone lento para Sonic sorprendido, Max se le acerca al oído.

-Eres muy lento-

De inmediato Max le da un codazo en la nuca y un rodillazo en el estómago al mismo tiempo a Sonic y luego rápidamente lo toma de la pierna y se la aprieta con fuerza con su guante y lo abalanza hacia el suelo igual que a Knuckles levantando de nuevo una capa de polvo y tierra y dejando un pequeño cráter en el suelo donde estaba Sonic desmayado.

Max saca una especie de teléfono y llama al Dr. Eggman.

-Doc el trabajo está hecho ven a recoger a tu pequeño amigo y empezaremos la fase dos de nuestro trato-

-Es música para mis oídos enseguida voy para allá-

Hola amigos espero este capítulo les allá gustado disculpen por mis errores ortográficos y de charlas entre los personajes no tengo mucha experiencia en esto pero hay voy mejorando gracias por su paciencia y cuídense mucho. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

ENCERRADO CON POCA LUZ Y ESPERANSA

Flashback de Max

Los helicópteros llegan a la base del norte los soldados que lograron escapar del repentino ataque de los alienígenas empiezan a reagruparse, mientras un sargento empieza a darle ordenes Max estaba confundido no sabía qué hacer, un hombre le toca el hombro.

-Max que alivio llegaste con vida pensé por un momento lo peor-

-General Tiverius ¿qué hace usted aquí? pensé que estaría luchando en otra zona-

-Max no tenemos mucho tiempo recibí el reporte de que tu padre no lo encontraron ni vivo ni muerto en la zona y no llego en ninguno de los helicópteros de rescate en las demás bases-

Max se queda en silencio pensando lo peor.

-Vamos Max tu padre es un hueso duro de roer no creo que lo ataran tan fácilmente, pero creemos que lo han capturado por alguna razón lo quieren con vida o eso creemos-

-Y ¿porque mi padre que tiene el de importante?-

-Max tengo que llevarte a los laboratorios de tu padre-

Max y el General van un laboratorio secreto debajo de la base al llegar hay un montón de papeles regados en una mesa y un montón de datos y escrituras en una pizarra enorme.

-Max este será tu nuevo lugar de trabajo sé que estudiaste lo mismo que tu padre y sé que algunos datos no los reconocerás pero esperamos que puedas terminar el trabajo de tu padre al parecer el sí sabía que son estos seres y como combatirlos-

Max se acerca a la mesa y empieza a recoger y agrupar documentos en total silencio, el general se va del lugar y mientras sube las escaleras solo se escucha el eco de sus pisadas alejándose y dejando solo a Max.

-Padre… si estas vivo aun te salvare y si no lo estas… te vengare-

Fin del flashback

En el laboratorio del

Sonic empieza a recobrar la conciencia y se da cuenta que esta enjaulado en una especie de prisión oscura y húmeda al frente del esta Max con los ojos cerrados sentado en una silla común y corriente lo único que ilumina la habitación es una lámpara con poca luz.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?! Y ¡¿dónde está Tails?!-

-No grites escucho bien Sonic y tu amigo está en la otra habitación al lado de esta si dejaras de gritar podrías escucharlo bien-

Sonic se queda callado por un momento y alcanza a escuchar la voz de Tails a lo lejos justo como le dijo Max el sonido provenía de la otra habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de él? déjenlo en paz-

-Lo siento Sonic pero tu amigo Tails es muy importante para mí en estos momentos y hasta que no consiga lo que necesito no lo veras, pero conociendo a Eggman creo que ninguno de ustedes dos saldrá de aquí en una pieza-

-Cuando salga de aquí te pateare el trasero y rescatare a Tails-

-Suerte con eso Sonic aun tendrías que pasar por encima de Shadow y un mini ejercito de Eggman jajaja-

Max se levanta de la silla y se aleja de la celda de Sonic abre la puerta y la cierra con fuerza dejando un eco en el cuarto y un silencio incomodo mientras se escuchan sus pasos alejándose de la habitación.

-Tails amigo resiste te sacare pronto solo debo ver la forma de salir de aquí-

En otra parte del Laboratorio

Esta Tails atrapado en una especie de maquina en forma de equis atrapándole los pies y manos y en la habitación se encuentra el Dr. Eggman en su consola viendo los datos de Tails en su computadora.

suélteme ¿que desea de mí que rayos me ara?-

-Cálmate Tails para tu suerte Max te quiere con vida porque por mí ya estaría muerto igual que tu amiguito Sonic pero cuando termine contigo Max me dejara hacer lo que dese con ustedes dos jajajaja-

-¿Ese sujeto de gabardina blanca y guante de hierro enorme es Max?-

-Bingo pequeño amiguito y es más fuerte de lo que te imaginas, no sé cuál es su cometido pero por el momento no me interese desde que me ayude acabar con ustedes y por fin gobernar todo el mundo como siempre lo eh deseado-

lo conozco sé que no es estúpido y al igual que yo seguro ya se dio cuenta que ese sujeto no es de este mundo ni siquiera de esta dimensión aun así ¿puede confiar en él?-

La sonrisa de Eggman se le borra del rostro y se pone muy serio.

-Lo se ese sujeto es de una dimensión alterna muy parecida a la del niño ese amigo suyo pero lo que no se es como sabe tanto de todos nosotros es como si el hubiera estado en todas partes y en todos los lugares al mismo tiempo hasta sabe cosas de mi abuelo y lo que paso en el Ark-

-Una razón más para no confiar en él ¿cómo sabe que no lo traicionara Luego que obtenga lo que desea?-

-Por qué pequeño amiguito yo voy un paso adelante-

El Dr. Eggman empieza a reírse con su risa maléfica de siempre que se escucha por todo el laboratorio ruidosamente-

En la casa de Amy

Knuckles despierta en la habitación de Amy donde están Amy y Cream junto a Blaze con caras de preocupación.

-¿Chicas donde estoy como llegue aquí?-

-Amy y Cream fueron a la casa de Tails pero te encontraron gravemente herido y te trajeron aquí me llamaron y luego llegue yo-

-Y donde esta Sonic Kunckles por que encontramos la casa de Tails en llamas-

Knuckles se acuerda de todo lo que paso y se intenta para repentinamente de la cama pero su brazo le empieza a doler y se detiene por un segundo.

-Knuckles no te esfuerzos porfa debes descansar tu brazo no se ha curado del todo aun-

-No Cream debo salvar a Tails y Sonic se los llevó el Dr. Eggman y un sujeto extraño con un guante de hierro enorme y una fuerza monstros-

-Llamare al resto para que nos ayuden a buscar donde pueden estar mientras descansa si ese sujeto están fuerte como tú dices no tendrás ninguna oportunidad con ese brazo así –

-Knuckles tienes razón Blaze mejor me calmare-

Knuckles se sienta en la cama se queda tranquilo y pensativo.

-Espero Sonic y Tails estén bien resistan amigos apenas me mejore un poco más iré con el resto a rescatarlos-

-Ya llame a unos amigos creo que ellos encontraran el lugar espero-

Cerca del laboratorio secreto del Dr. Eggman

A los alrededores se encuentran Vector, Espio y Charmy el Team Chaotix verificando como entrar a la base del Dr. Eggman.

-Bueno muchachos la encontramos tenemos que avisarle al resto como llegar a este lugar y ponernos en acción no perdonare a ese sujeto sea quien sea nadie le rompe el brazo a mi amigo Knuckles-

-Cálmate Vector tenemos que pensar con cabeza fría como entrar sin ser detectados así será mucho más fácil rescatar a Sonic y Tails-

-Amigos ya hable con Blaze y le dije dónde nos encontramos creo que no se demoraran mucho en llegar-

-perfecto entonces empecemos el plan yo entrare invisible apenas los guardias robots empiecen a patrullar luego dejare la puerta abierta y entraran ustedes dos-

-Bien y si algo nos detecta empezare a romper robots y todo lo que se me cruce por delante-

-espero los demás nos e demoren o se perderán de toda la diversión-

Espio se vuelve invisible los robots patrulleros salen y el entra sin ser detectado, luego que los robots se alejan el habré la puerta desde adentro, Vector y Charmy entran enseguida, los tres se escabullen por cada rincón de la base sin ser vistos pero uno de los robots detecta el zumbido de Charmy y se enciende la alarma del lugar-

Un montón de robots los rodean en pocos segundos y empiezan a luchar, Vector destroza fácilmente a unos cuantos mientras Espio los confunde y destruye y Charmy hace que lo persigan para acumularlos para que vector los destroce más rápido amontonados, pero por mas destruían salían más y más pero en un momento se detuvieron los robots rodeándolos y se apartan para dejar pasar a un robot más grande es E-123 Omega.

-Intrusos no pasaran de aquí los exterminare-

Antes que Omega los atacara una explosión golpea uno de los muros y una gran cortina de humo se extiende por el pasillo luego salen unas bolas de fuego y destruyen a una gran parte de robots, llegaron el resto de amigos de Sonic, Blaze, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Big y Zeta empieza una pelea entre los héroes y los robots de Eggman haciendo temblar el lugar.

Cerca de la prisión de Sonic

Se encuentran Max y Shadow y de repente aparece Rouge.

-Por fin llegas Rouge pensé que te demorarías mas-

-Ni loca pensaba perderme esta fiesta además tu sabes que si pagan bien el trabajo no me quejo-

-Ok tortolitos ya tendrán tiempo para hablar Rouge ve ayudar a Omega a retener a los amigos de Sonic Shadow tu cuida a Sonic no puede escapar y si vez que está apunto de escapar avísale al Dr. Eggman él lo quiere muerto y así debe ser-

-No me des ordenes no eres mi jefe Max-

-Puede que no sea tu jefe pero estoy al mando de esta base así que aunque no te guste seguirás mis órdenes-

Max y Rouge salen toda velocidad hacia donde está la guerra y Shadow se queda de brazos cruzados recostado en la puerta donde esta Sonic prisionero.

Los demás ya están acercándose a la prisión de Sonic mientras Vector lucha contra Omega le resto se abren paso machacando y destruyendo robots Knuckles y Zeta lideran la carga pero repentinamente aparece Rouge y le da tremenda patada a Knuckles alejándolo del resto y antes de que Zeta reaccione nota un ataque sorpresa y se defiende con sus brazos y es lanzada con fuerza hacia un muro y de donde la atacaron solo se ve un enorme guante de hierro saliendo de la oscuridad luego empieza a salir de la oscuridad Max.

-No soy alguien bueno y tampoco lo quiero ser y si me preguntan nunca me arrepentiré y la verdad ustedes aran que me divierta de verdad-

Max se ajusta el guante y lo aprieta con fuerza haciendo que la esmeralda brille con intensidad.

Hola amigos espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy esperen el próximo la otra semana se cuidan mucho bye. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

UN RESCATE A MEDIAS

En medio del caos y la batalla y en el humo y las llamas se ve la silueta de Max acercándose lentamente de brazos abiertos hacia Zeta y antes de que le dé su siguiente ataque ella reacciona y lo ataca al mismo tiempo, los puños chocan haciendo retumbar el lugar, pero ella siente como su mano queda algo fracturada el guante de hierro de Max es demasiado duro para sus puños robóticos ella da un salto hacia atrás y empieza a quitarse la mano robótica para empezar a lanzarle electricidad a Max, pero él se tapa con su gabardina y corre hacia ella sin detenerse dándole otro tremendo golpe haciéndola traspasar uno de los muros del lugar y encontrándose con el Team Rose, Big reacciona y se le lanza encima a Max pero este lo aleja con un golpe en el estómago hacia arriba, Amy se lanza a darle con su martillo, pero Max se protege con su guante y solo logra alejarlo un poco de Zeta que se encontraba cerca de el en el suelo inconsciente Cream y Cheese se quedan curando a Zeta mientras Amy y Big le dan cara a Max.

-El Team Rose no es tan débil como pense, pero eso solo hace que me enoje más y solo allá dolor-

Max carga el guante con un resplandor cegador y golpea el suelo levantándolo todo por completo en mil pedazos, no muy lejos del lugar se escucha la gran explosión y todo el lugar empieza a temblar Rouge empieza a esquivar las partes del techo que empiezan a desprenderse mientras que lucha con Knuckles que para alcanzarla salta de roca en roca en el aire, Blaze y el resto llegan donde esta Shadow el cual baja de donde está la puerta de un solo salto al caer enfrente de ellos se preparan para luchar con el erizo negro, mientras lejos de ahí aun Vector está luchando contra Omega, Vector se lanza contra Omega este le responde con sus ametralladoras en las manos vector se mueve rápido dando giros en el aire para que las balas no le den se esconde en una capa de Humo luego sale y le dan una tremenda mordida en uno de los brazos y lo lanza con fuerza contra un muro del lugar pero Omega prende su propulsor en su espalda y amortigua el golpe y se lanza con velocidad hacia Vector quien le responde dándole un gran puño al mismo tiempo que Omega le da uno igual alejándose los dos del tremendo choque.

-Valla no pegas nada mal para ser un robot del -

-No te dejare pasar mis órdenes son destruir a los intrusos-

Mientras en la otra parte de la base Rouge seguía peleando con Knuckles atacándolo dándole muchas patadas en el aire y él se defendía con sus brazos tapándose el rostro en un momento con el único brazo bueno que le queda le agarra una pierna a Rouge y trata de jalarla hacia el pero esta le pega con una ala de ella luego cae una roca del techo y Knuckles la aprovecha y la rompe de un solo golpe haciendo que las rocas se fragmenten hacia Rouge y esta tenga que taparse con sus alas el aprovecha el descuido de ella y se acerca rápido cuando ella habré las alas de nuevo ya lo tiene encima y este le da un tremendo golpe tirándola contra el suelo esta herida toma vuelo rápido y se aleja de el en la oscuridad y el humo el intenta perseguirla pero le pierde el rastro después de unos segundos luego escucha una pelea no lejos de él y piensa en ir hacia allá.

Enfrente del cuarto donde tienen a Sonic atrapado están Blaze, Espio y Charmy luchando contra Shadow el cual empieza la pelea con su Chaos Control apareciendo de repente atrás de Blaze ya antes de que la golpe ella crea un muro de fuego antes que él la golpe él se mueve rápido dándole la vuelta y dándole una patada a ella Espio intenta atacar a Shadow por la espalda pero este salta antes que le den las shurikens de Espio Charmy ataca a Shadow en el aire y le da un buen golpe pero este se lo devuelve rápidamente y Blaze le lanza una bola de fuego que lo manda lejos pero este se protege con sus brazos y al caer al suelo se impulsa rápido hacia ella para atacarla pero de la nada aparece Espio y lo ataca primero Shadow activa Chaos Control y aparece enfrente de Blaze dándole un buen golpe, luego lo rodena Espio y Charmy pero este empieza a correr rápido creando un remolino con el humo y las llamas del lugar y entre el remolino atacando a Espio y Charmy pero luego Blaze le manda una bola de fuego muy potente creando una explosión y alejándolo de ellos.

-Parece que ustedes me darán algo de problemas-

-Donde esta Sonic habla de una vez Shadow antes que te queme por completo-

-Sonic está detrás de esa puerta, pero no pasaran de mí para lograr tocarla-

Espio se vuelve invisible y se dirige a la puerta pero Shadow usa Chaos Control y aparece enfrente de él y le mete tremenda patada alejándolo.

-Derrótenme y podrán salvar a su amigo para el resto no pasaran de aquí-

En otra parte de la base donde tienen a Tails

El Dr. Eggman está terminando los datos en su computadora mientras Tails escucha las peleas y explosiones en el otro cuarto y empieza a gritar para que loa ayuden, pero todo es en vano nadie de ellos lo logra escuchar al parecer solo Sonic lo escucha de repente empieza a sonar un celular en el bolsillo de Dr. Eggman este responde.

-¿Todo está listo ya Dr. Eggman?-

-Si si todo esta listo Dr. Akari no sé qué negocio con Max pero le enviare los datos que necesita y me pidió Max que le enviara-

El Dr. Eggman saca una especie de USB de so bolsillo y la conecta a la computadora.

-Espero no allá visto nada de los datos verdad Doctor?-

-Le prometí a Max que no me metería en sus asuntos mientras él no se metería en los míos y mantuviera su palabra del trato-

-¡¿Que trato de que hablan Dr. Eggman?!-

-Cállate pequeño zorrito no es tu asunto-

-No crea que se saldrá con la suya sea lo que sea que esté planeando usted y ese tal Max no lo lograran conseguir mis amigos liberaran a Sonic y a mí y los derrotaremos-

-Temo que eso es imposible o bueno casi imposible ya te darás cuenta porque hahahaha-

En el lugar de la batalla

Aun Omega y Vector están luchando pero antes que Vector empiece a dispararle de nuevo a Vector aparece Knuckles y lo ataca de repente Vector aprovecha y lo ataca también Omega se ve en problemas peleando contra los dos pero antes de que lo terminen por destruir aparece Rouge y se lo lleva volando y antes que empiecen a perseguirlos escuchan gritos no muy lejos de ellos y enseguida van para donde escuchan los gritos, al llegar ven a Amy desmallada en el suelo y su martillo destruido y a Big gravemente herido tirado en el suelo y a Cream llorando pero ilesa no le había pasado nada y Cheese tratando de calmarla.

-¿Que ocurrió aquí?-

-Knuckles, Vector que bueno que llegaron ese monstro casi los mata Zeta se despertó luego que la curáramos Cheese y yo pero se cayeron en la pelea están allá abajo creo-

Empezó a señalar la conejita limpiándose las lágrimas hacia un enorme agujero muy oscuro.

-No te preocupes Knuckles yo cuidare dela pequeña y atenderemos las heridas del resto ve tú ya te alcanzaremos-

-Gracias Vector-

Knuckles se lanza al abismo al caer se da cuenta que todo el suelo esta húmedo es la alcantarillado de la base y empieza a seguir los rastros de Max y Zeta.

Cerca de la cárcel de Sonic

Shadow aún sigue luchando contra Blaze, Espio y Charmy pero antes de que continúe la batalla llega Rouge con Omega un poco cansada de cargar al pesado robot al soltarlo contra el suelo este se reactiva y se da cuenta que aún está en el campo de batalla y saca su metralletas y empieza a disparar a Blaze y los demás, Espio empieza a esquivar las balas y a tirarle shurikens mientras Blaze sigue luchando contra Shadow tratando de alejarlo de la puerta de la cárcel de Sonic con sus muros de fuego, mientras Charmy y Rouge tiene una batalla aérea dándose golpes y patadas luego se reagrupan todos en una línea de 3 a cada extremo del lugar y se lanzan al mismo tiempo a golpearse. Pero de repente el suelo explota y sale volando Zeta cayendo muy herida cerca de Blaze la cual queda aterrada de su estado, luego sale del agujero con una sonrisa siniestra Max con algo de quemones en su gabardinas y su guante brillando fuertemente con la esmeralda chaos y sacudiéndose la electricidad alrededor de el de los ataques de Zeta pero antes de que digiera algo aparece Knuckles del agujero también y loa taca dándole un buen puño pero este solo sonríe y le devuelve el golpe con su guante mandándolo hasta donde sus amigos.

-No son más que pequeños animalitos, pasare por encima de ustedes y me are un tapete con sus pieles, ¡Shadow termina el trabajo mata a Sonic!-

Shadow queda atónito por un segundo al ver la cara de furia de Max y la orden que le da.

-¡Que te pasa Shadow has tu deber mata Sonic ahora es una orden!-

Shadow de mala gana usa Chaos Control y se va hasta la cárcel de Sonic mientras todos siguen luchando.

-¿Shadow que sucede afuera son mis amigos?-

-Lo siento Sonic tengo ordenes de asesinarte-

-Shadow te conozco no te gusta seguir ordenes de Eggman mucho menos de ese sujeto libérame y terminemos con esta farsa-

-No es una farsa Sonic es muy serio esto pero tienes razón en algo no me gusta seguir ordenes de ese sujeto ni de nadie pero si no cumplo me meteré en problemas-

-Pues engañémoslos suéltame te golpeo y salgo de la habitación y parecerá que me escape y a si no tendrás que seguir esas órdenes-

Shadow se queda serio mirando a Sonic sonriendo por un momento se queda pensado la ridícula propuesta de Sonic.

-OK-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Lágrimas de un Héroe entre las llamas de la frustración.

Luego de que Shadow aceptara la propuesta alocada de Sonic abrió la reja y rompió las cadenas de los grilletes que le sujetaban los pies en eso Sonic sonrió.

-Sabía que no eras un chico tan malo Shadow gracias-

-Terminemos con esto ya golpéame-

Sonic golpea a Shadow y luego sale corriendo de la habitación metiéndole tremenda patada a la puerta haciendo ver que se está escapando, todos lo ven en el aire antes de caer al suelo en medio de los dos bandos en lucha.

-¿Hola amigos me extrañaban?-

Casi todos estupefactos pero alegrados de que Sonic se escapara y se uniera a ellos le hacen frente a Max y sus cómplices.

-¡Es el colmo Shadow no sirves para nada solo tenías un trabajo!-

Enseguida Max enfadado empieza a cargar el poder de la esmeralda en su guante y hacer que todo el lugar empiece a temblar, pero enseguida Knuckles se le lanza al guante y le trata de arrebatar la esmeralda.

-Amigos ayúdenme la esmeralda chaos es la que le da tanto poder-

-¡Aléjate de mí alimaña apestosa!-

Max mueve el brazo con fuerza y lanza a Knuckles hacia donde sus amigos donde Vector lo recibe y todos se abalanzan sobre Max, pero Rouge y Omega también se meten a la pelea para defender a Max, Rouge empieza a pelearse con Blaze mientras Omega con sus ametralladoras mantiene a la margen al resto pero Espio invisible se le escapa de su escáner y llega hasta Max, pero en eso aparece Shadow y lo aleja de un buen puño Sonic se lanza contra Shadow y empiezan a pelear a gran velocidad, Knuckles se da cuenta que Max está a punto de cargar la energía de la esmeralda al máximo le hace señales a Vector el cual se lanza con Charmy y Espio hacia Omega para distraerlo cuando Omega se da cuenta de la distracción es demasiado tarde Knuckles ya estaba encima de Max.

-No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya-

Knuckles le lanza tremendo golpe pero Max con su otra mano se lo detiene.

-¿Creías que mi fuerza provenía de la esmeralda? que inocente eres-

En un instante Max con el guante lleno de energía le mete tremendo golpe en el único brazo que le quedaba bueno a Knuckles y lo deja con los dos brazos rotos y mientras lo levantaba agarrado de su mano empezó a reírse de manera malévola.

-Knickles No!-

Sonic esquiva a Shadow y se lanza contra Max pero este le tira a Knuckles en la cara y empieza a cargar por completo la esmeralda.

-Contemplen el verdadero poder de una simple esmeralda chaos-

Mientras Max levantaba su guante de hierro y la luz se hacía más fuerte y empezó a rodearlo la electricidad y energía no dejaban que nadie se le acercara, pero en ese momento Zeta se despierta muy débil pero con la poca energía que le quedaba apunta hacia Max y lanza una descarga muy fuerte lo suficiente para distraerlo un poco luego de eso queda desmayada de nuevo.

-Pobre Zeta diste lo mejor de ti lo tengo que admitir me diste pelea pero ya es el fin de ustedes todos caerán ante mi poder-

De repente y de la nada aparece Silver enfrente de Max y con su telekinesis coge y derrumba el techo entero del lugar y se lo abalanza encima a Max y al mismo tiempo empieza arrancarle la esmeralda del guante al quitárselo de los escombros todos quedan por un momento callados.

-Shadow Max callo retirémonos-

-Si tienes razón Rouge mejor vámonos donde Eggman-

Cuando se dan cuenta el resto ven que Shadow, Rouge y Omega abren un pasillo secreto subterráneo y bajan por unas escaleras, Sonic se percata de esto y los persigue Blaze y Silver se van con el mientras el Team Chaotis se queda con los heridos mientras se quedaban vigilando el guante de Max que quedo afuera de los escombros inmóvil.

Luego de una larga bajada persiguiendo al Team Dark Sonic, Blaze y Silver logran alcanzarlos y los ven cerca de una gran puerta con mucha seguridad y muy reforzada.

-No permitiremos que salven a Tails el Dr. Eggman está terminando ya con el-

AL escuchar las palabras de Shadow Sonic se enfada mucho, pero de repente del techo sale el guante de Max y agarra la cabeza de Silver y se la empieza apretar cruelmente mientras Silver da gritos de agonía y trata de usar su telekinesis para quitárselo de encima, pero este lo jala hacia arriba y Sonic y Blaze lo pierden de vista Blaze carga bolas de fuego y salta hacia el agujero para salvar a Silver y de repente explota el techo y aparece Max con heridas en todo su cuerpo y parte de su ropa esta algo rota y sosteniendo la cabeza de Silver desmayado con su enorme guante de hierro y con la esmeralda incrustada de nuevo.

-Ok señores solo les daré dos opciones si ven en mi mano tengo a un control remoto que ara estallar todo lo que ven atrás de mi ósea a su amigo Tails y en mi otra mano a su impertinente amigo Silver a sí que Sonic tu tendrás la gran decisión seguir luchando y ver morir a Silver y Tails o irse con su amigo Silver y el resto de ustedes y dejarnos en paz mientras terminamos con su amigo Tails, pero si escoges la segunda opción y luego tratas de hacer algo oprimiré el botón y acabare con Tails-

Sonic sabe que está cansado Max por pelear tanto pero no sabe si podrá derrotarle mientras se encuentre el Team Dark con él.

-Sonic dejémoslo a si no quiero perder a Silver-

-Y qué hay de Tails el también corre peligro-

-Lo sé pero si piensas con cordura salvar a uno es mejor que perder a dos-

-Es cierto Sonic salva a uno, uno que no es tu mejor amigo-

Mientras todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la decisión de Sonic, el silencio se ve interrumpido por la llamada del Dr. Eggman.

-Max todo está terminado ¿puedo ya terminar con Tails?-

-Arg pero que mal momento para llamar Eggman-

En ese momento Sonic escucho un murmullo cerca de él era Espio invisible muy cerca de Max preparado para rescatar a Silver.

-¿Que fue ese sonido?-

Mientras Max preguntaba eso apareció de repente Vector del techo cayendo encima de Max y lanzando un mordisco a su cabeza, pero Max reacciona rápido y suelta a Silver y se protege con su guante metiéndoselo en la boca a Vector, Espio toma a Silver y se va donde Sonic y Blaze el Team Dark iba entrar a la pelea pero Max los detiene.

-¡No! Se metan, Sonic dile a dios a Tails y sálvese quien pueda-

Max con cara de furia oprime el interruptor y empieza a sonar una alarma en todo el lugar y una voz femenina pero robótica.

-Emergencia todos los robots y personal desalojar el lugar autodestrucción en tres minutos-

-Nooooo-

Sonic grita con furia y se abalanza sobre Max pero este suelta el control y mueve el aparato en su pecho y se desaparece de repente y Vector cae encima de Sonic, luego Max aparece enfrente del Team Dark.

-Corran los espero afuera-

Luego se mueve a gran velocidad de nuevo y se desaparece inmediatamente el Tam Dark salen corriendo del lugar por las mismas escaleras por donde entraron Espio le pide a Vector que lleve a Silver y se van corriendo del lugar Blaze se queda gritándole a Sonic que se largaran pero este con lágrimas en su rostro empieza a golpear una y otra vez la puerta enorme tratando de abrirla, el Team Dark sale del lugar mientras Charmy los ve correr junto con Cream tratan de despertar a Big al despertarlo le explican que el lugar explotara y que necesitan ayuda para llevar a los demás que estaban heridos por la pelea Big inmediatamente reacciona toma a Zeta, Amy y a Knuckles y salen corriendo de ahí, Blaze viendo que Sonic no reacciona a sus gritos lo toma por el hombro lo voltea y le da tremenda cachetada que le queda marcada por el calor de sus guantes.

-Un minuto para autodestrucción-

Sonic toma de la mano a Blaze y sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede por las escaleras, todos logran salir del lugar los últimos son Vector y Espio con Silver todos se quedan alejados del lugar esperando que Sonic y Blaze salgan por la misma puerta pero no aparecen luego empieza a sonar explosiones en todo el lugar, Sonic es perseguido por el fuego y las explosiones Blaze trata de hacer que el fuego no los alcance controlándolo Sonic cierra los ojos y corre a gran velocidad y con sus lágrimas le dice adiós a Tails y ya casi llegando a la salida una el fuego los alcanza tragándoselos y haciendo que todo e lugar estalle dejando una gran nube de fuego y humo a lo lejos, desde el cielo se podía ver la gran explosión donde se encontraba el Team Dark viendo desde una ventana de la nave la explosión.

-Shadow crees que todos ellos lograran salir-

-La mayoría de seguro que sí pero no sé si Sonic lo lograría-

-Lo más seguro es que si ese erizo azul es una molestia no morirá tan fácilmente la próxima que lo vea lo machacare y cualquier otro que se ponga en mi camino-

Max se aleja del resto haciendo un movimiento con su gabardina y caminando hacia otra parte de la nave donde solo quedo el eco de sus pasos y el brillo de su esmeralda chaos incrustada en su guante.

Luego de esperar unos momentos que salieran Sonic y Blaze del fuego no aparecía ninguno de los dos y todos se empezaron a poner muy tristes, Amy despertó y cuando pregunto todo lo que paso Espio se le acercó y le puso una mano en su hombro y le conto todo, en eso Amy empezó a llorar y gritar.

-¡Tonto Sonic porque te atreviste a dejarme sola porque eres tan terco siempre sales corriendo sin pensar en las consecuencias idiota!-

-¿Idiota Yo? Por qué me dices eso y yo que pensaba invitarte a salir esta noche-

Amy queda estupefacta y al levantar su cabeza no podía creer lo que veía era Sonic saliendo del fuego con Blaze desmayada en sus brazos por usar toda la energía que le quedaba para protegerlos del fuego y la explosión.

Luego Sonic se queda mirando la nave del Dr. Eggman donde estaba Max y el Team Dark.

-Tails prometo que te vengare Max pagara por todo el daño que ha causado-


End file.
